Enigma
by hotarugirl88
Summary: two girls appear on the doorstep of the Gboys safe house and havoc ensues. *Finished! yay* yeah i suck at summaries but oh well. the ratings just in case please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Two Girls and One Fight

Hotaru: hello and welcome to another one of my many fics. Ok so I only have like five but so what at least I try!  
  
Leo: Yo Hotaru, chill will ya? You're freaking me out over here.  
  
Hotaru: Huh? Oh yeah sorry. By the way this is my buddy and best friend Sailor Leo, Leo for short.  
  
Leo: hello everyone. Hey what show is THIS fanfic about?  
  
Hotaru: Gundam Wing I think.  
  
Leo: Great just what I need, more blood.  
  
Hotaru: DAMN STRAIGHT! Blood=Life, Life=Love, Love=Happiness.  
  
Leo: MY GOD, you've proved mathematically that in the long run Blood is Happiness.  
  
Hotaru: ha! And my math teacher said I'd never amount to anything mathematically!  
  
Leo: story, remember?  
  
Hotaru: hmm? Oh yes that is what we're here for isn't it.  
  
Leo: Duh.  
  
Hotaru: well then here goes. Disclaimer: we don't own anything except Amanda and Crys. So like if you sue us don't expect anything more than a blink 182 CD and two pennies.  
  
Leo: MY LIFE SAVINGS!!!! You can't have em!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two girls approached the mansion and looked at each other.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" the blonde girl asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Don't expect me to be as intelligent as you but I'm pretty sure it is" the other girl replied sarcastically. The first girl glared at her and knocked. A blonde boy about their age opened the door a little and looked at them.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you" he asked.  
  
"Hope so. We're looking for Quatre Winner" the second girl said.  
  
"I'm sorry but no one by that name lives here" he said closing the door.  
  
"Well guess I messed up again, sorry Crys" the girl said.  
  
"Feh, don't waste your breath Amanda. We found the right place" Crys replied.  
  
"But he said-." Amanda was interrupted as Crys stepped back and kicked down the door. Two guys came rushing to the door, one was the blonde guy and the other was a brown haired boy with violet eyes and a braid.  
  
"What the hell" the boys yelled. Crys pulled out a pistol and pointed it at them.  
  
"Crys" Amanda barked. Crys just glared at them and gave them a look that said 'just try it.' Amanda reached for the gun but Crys already had it holstered.  
  
"Listen to me; we're here to talk to the Gundam Pilots. We have a mission to finish then I'm outta here, promise" Crys said calmly.  
  
"What do you want?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Can we come in" Amanda asked. They all walked into the living room where a brown haired boy with cobalt blue eyes was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. Crys jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to him. He stared at her for a minute then shrugged it off. Amanda and the other two boys stood and talked.  
  
"We've been told to retrieve you and bring you back to our base so that our leader can speak with you" Amanda said.  
  
"Why should we" the braided boy asked. They heard a clatter then a thump and turned to see their friend lying on the floor and Crys standing above him once again brandishing her pistol. "You shot Heero!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, did you hear a gun shot? I only knocked him out and it's his fault for pointing a gun at me." Crys replied with a growl.  
  
"Crys! You'll have to excuse her she has a short temper and a low tolerance for human beings of any sort" Amanda said. Crys just looked at Amanda with a blank stare.  
  
"What are you blind or something" Duo asked jokingly. Crys grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind him.  
  
"Let him go" the blonde one snapped.  
  
"Crys relax just cause he guessed what you are-"  
  
"You're really blind" he asked. She wrenched his arm up higher than tossed him to the ground.  
  
"So what?! I'm just as good a soldier as Heero" she barked.  
  
"Crys sit down now" Amanda snapped. She sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know" Duo muttered.  
  
"Its ok she's just very sensitive right now. It's only temporary but till then she has to be constantly watched. She hates it because she feels that she's being babied or something." Amanda explained.  
  
"Go get the door" Crys said. They stared at her for a moment then the door bell rang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: well that's all we can do tonight. Who is at the door?  
  
Leo: and what's the deal with Crys? She's acting like a real witch!  
  
Hotaru: what did you just say?  
  
Leo: uh Crys rules?  
  
Hotaru: that's what I thought you said!  
  
Leo: anyways, please review with helpful criticism or plain old mean criticism. All flames and reviews are welcome!!!!!! 


	2. New Girls, Kidnap, and plot thickening

Hotaru: err hi it's me, the most annoying person in the WORLD! Hahahahaha *clears throat* anyways lets try that again. Hey wazzup?  
  
Leo: knock it off and start the story.  
  
Hotaru: pfft as if! I'm not done yet! Like you people need to learn something first. Helpful criticism does not contain the words "what the Fu** is your problem you stupid Bi***!"  
  
Leo: who said that?  
  
Hotaru: well...no one but uh ya never know, they might. Thanks Darkwolf by the way.  
  
Leo: Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: yeah, yeah, I know. Disclaimer: we do not own Gundam wing. Cuz if we did I'd be doing my happy dance, like so *does happy dance*  
  
Leo: anyway let's start. Before she gets to the buya's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's probably for me anyways" Amanda said running to the door. She opened it and was instantly knocked flat on her butt and trampled by a shorter girl. The girl ran in and stared at the unconscious Heero.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT'D YOU DO CRYS" the girl yelled. Crys shrugged.  
  
"Don't start that again Clair. I didn't do nothing"  
  
"Anything" the older taller girl corrected.  
  
"Don't correct me Michi, you know I hate it when you do that" Crys warned.  
  
"This is why I do it in the first place." She replied with a laugh. Crys raised her hand then lowered every finger but one (guess which one).  
  
"Michi what exactly are we doing here anyway?" the third girl asked.  
  
"We're here to look after little Crysie" she said in a babyish voice. Crys moved to get up but Amanda was already there to stop her.  
  
"Chill out before you get ANOTHER reprimand! That's what made you like this in the first place" she whispered. Crys growled but visibly winced at the thought.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't wanna go deaf too would ya?!" Michi snapped.  
  
"Shut it Michi, I swear you bring it up again you'll be blind, deaf, and buried" Crys growled. Amanda sighed and stepped between the two of them.  
  
"All right guys that enough" the third girl barked. "We have a mission, missions come first everything else is second! Now let's grab the guys and go!"  
  
"What we're not going anywhere" Duo said. Crys smirked.  
  
"May I" she asked.  
  
"By all means go ahead" Michi replied. Crys pushed up her sleeves and got to her feet.  
  
"Who do you want first" she asked.  
  
"I got Heero" Clair squealed.  
  
"Fine but I get Braid boy" Michi said. She jumped at him and got him down to the floor holding his wrists and pinning his legs with her knees.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now? Quatre isn't much of a challenge for me! Go ahead Amanda take him, that way if he gets harmed or something I won't get ISO'd." Crys said.  
  
"ISO'd" Duo asked. Michi smiled and ran a slender finger down his cheek.  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty little braided head. You'll find out soon enough" she purred before punching him across the face knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Damn! I heard that all the way over here" Crys muttered. "And what do you mean? Boss man isn't gonna send em to ISO is he?"  
  
"He might but that doesn't matter right now, grab the blonde and let's go." Michi snapped. Amanda grabbed Quatre by the shirt collar and knocked him out.  
  
"Shall we depart before the others discover this little excursion ran long?" She asked.  
  
"Right but what about Barton and Chang? We're supposed to erm accompany them as well. I wanna see some action before this day is over" the third girl whined with a definite growl.  
  
"I know where Barton is, and Wufei ain't hard to find either. Look how about you go after Wufei and I'll grab Trowa" Crys suggested. Everyone looked at her apprehensively, then at each other.  
  
"Uh"  
  
"Don't give me that shit! You know I'm the most qualified out of all of us to go after him" Crys spat.  
  
"Yeah but I don't think your Seeing Eye dog will enjoy being dragged to where ever" Michi snapped.  
  
"Why you-" Crys sprang forward and tackled her to the ground. Michi kicked out and grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she heard a snap.  
  
"Itai! Shimatta, Baka Musume! (Ouch! Damn, Stupid Bitch!)" Crys yelled.  
  
"Omae o Korosu (the most famous words in GW)" Michi spat.  
  
"You guys! Knock it off with the Japanese will ya! Speak English" Clair screamed. Crys got up and brushed her hands off.  
  
"Crys take the boys and Clair home, Michi, San, and I will go after the other two" Amanda said.  
  
"Sure why not" Crys muttered. She grabbed Duo and Quatre while Clair picked up Heero. They took the boys out to the car and dumped them in. Clair looked at Crys who was quickly lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Crys? I can't drive" Clair said. Crys nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know" she said pulling the cigarette out and holding it a few inches away while she smirked. "I can drive ya know, but I don't suppose Dego would appreciate me wrecking his car." She put it back in her mouth and muttered to herself for a moment.  
  
"I thought it was your car"  
  
"Yeah well, it's sorta our car. Anyway I don't wanna serve anymore ISO then I already have to." Crys said  
  
"Then what-" Crys put her hand on Clair's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Time for you to learn how to drive."  
  
*~*mean while*~*  
  
A tall lean figure walked into the office and saluted. The chair behind a desk swung around and an old man glared at him.  
  
"Well" the older man asked.  
  
"They've done their part, don't worry. I know the girls, they'll get their mission done" the soldier replied.  
  
"They had better or it's ISO for all of you" the elder barked. At this the young man started to tremble.  
  
"y-yes sir" he said saluting as he left. The old man turned and looked out of the window down at the soldiers in the base below.  
  
"Little do they realize that once they've finished their mission they will be disposed of forever. Good riddance to bad rubbish" he said chuckling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: the plot thickens  
  
Leo: we have a plot?  
  
Hotaru: apparently, otherwise it wouldn't be thickening!  
  
Leo: whatever  
  
Hotaru: anyways sorry if I got a little bilingual but at least I put the English form next to it.  
  
Leo: oh yeah and stuff in these: ( ) are comments and/or translations.  
  
Hotaru: right. We also kinda used bad words but trust me we say worse watching Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Leo: that mother fu**ing Rare Hunter!!! HOW DARE HE!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: right so you know, reviews of all kinds are welcome. 


	3. Letters for the final two a trap sprung

Hotaru: welcome to the third chapter of Enigma. It's come to my attention that some of our reviewers are just as psychotic and/or scary as us.  
  
Leo: Damn I didn't think that was possible.  
  
Hotaru: well I have simply one thing to say. RIGHTEOUS!!!! I love it when my fans get into it like this!  
  
Leo: thank you everyone! Thank you Dingzhe no Megami, Skydancer, and Sailor Centauri. Hotaru forgot to mention SC in our last chapter.  
  
Hotaru: oopsie, my bad! I forget everything. Sorry SC I shall fix my mistake by giving you a gift. Here's a Gundam have fun! *hands SC a Gundam*  
  
Leo: you can't hand over a Gundam!!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: why not?  
  
Leo: think of the havoc she could reek  
  
Hotaru: and your point...  
  
Leo: oh never mind! I'll do the disclaimer! Disclaimer: we only own Crys and Amanda!  
  
Hotaru: our friends own Clair, Michi, and San so please ask if you wanna use em.  
  
Leo: who would wanna?  
  
Hotaru: *high-fives Leo* right on Leo!  
  
Leo: well have fun reading Chapter 3 and please review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright all we have to do is get a Super Buff Hottie (AS IF!) out of a Circus Tent and into our car without alerting police" Amanda said.  
  
"Gee you make it sound so easy" Michi said sarcastically. "I'm probably the last person to say this but I really wish Crys was here."  
  
"Yeah I know but we don't have a choice here so let's go." San replied. They stepped out of the bush and walked toward the circus tent. A woman in a pink tutu walked up to them.  
  
"What do you three want" she asked.  
  
"This is very important; we're looking for Trowa Barton" San answered. The woman pointed to a cage and disappeared. The cage held a lion and in front of it was a tall muscular man with orange hair that hung over his face covering one eye. Amanda gave a low whistle in amazement.  
  
"Boy was Super Buff Hottie an understatement." She muttered.  
  
"Yeah but watch the Super Buff Hottie will ya" San snapped.  
  
"Right mission first, flirting second" Amanda said. They approached the man silently though he acknowledged their presence.  
  
"Uhh hi are you Trowa" Amanda asked. The man nodded.  
  
"That's good, we have a message for you from a Mister Winner" San said handing him a letter.  
  
"Thank you" he muttered. San bowed and the others followed suit. They walked off and left Trowa alone to read the letter that was forged of course. He didn't know about that DUH! (Oh yeah good writing Leo! Just ruin the element of surprise!) (Who asked you?!) He looked over the letter which read:  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
I need you to meet me and Duo on the corner of regal and Verdant at 4:30. Please come, its very important!  
  
Sincerely, Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Trowa looked up, checked his watch (3:00), and stuffed the letter in his pocket. He walked over to the girl in the tutu.  
  
"I'll be back later Catherine" with that he left and headed for the meeting place.  
  
"But the show" she yelled. She gave a long sigh of defeat and disappeared into the circus tent.  
  
*~*mean while*~*  
  
"Damn women, there everywhere!" (Guess who?) Wufei muttered as he picked up the letter that the three girls had left. It read:  
  
Dear Wufei, You left behind a picture of Nataku. I know how much she means to you and how few pictures you have of her so I'm sure you want it back. Meet me at the corner of Regal and Verdant at 4:30. I have business nearby so I can meet you there. Sincerely, Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Wufei checked the clock and set out to retrieve his picture of his beloved Nataku.  
  
*~*~* at the corner of Regal and Verdant *~*~*  
  
The two ex-pilots arrived and were surprised to see each other.  
  
"Wufei" Trowa asked.  
  
"What are you doing here? Where's Quatre" Wufei asked. Trowa shrugged and a small sound caught their ears. They turned and saw four ladies standing next to each other with their arms crossed. Three of them were in the daylight and the fourth was hidden in shadows.  
  
"Glad you boys could join the party." San said.  
  
"Too bad you aren't leaving" Michi added.  
  
"Where's Quatre" Trowa asked. Amanda smirked and motioned for the fourth girl to introduce herself.  
  
"Hello Wufei" she said sweetly. He gasped and nearly fell over from shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: HA! A cliffy! What now all you doubting people?!  
  
Leo: I'm impressed that you could do that to these nice people! That's so...evil.  
  
Hotaru: *bows* why thank you Leo.  
  
Leo: who is this fourth girl? FYI it isn't M, S, C, C, or A.  
  
Hotaru: letters! I know my alphamabet! A, d, f, q, p, r, t...  
  
Leo" *smacks Hotaru* knock it off! We all know hooked of phonics didn't work for you!  
  
Hotaru: anyway she isn't one of the original five girls. Oh and I'm sure you people will love the next chapter! The title is "ISO explained." I know this chappie was a little short but I had to get the ends to come together or the next chappie couldn't be the ISO one.  
  
Leo: Righteous Cliffy Hotaru!  
  
Hotaru: I am the queen of all that is ficcie! Oh and Skydancer, I'm sorry but H and Q are gonna get roughed up a lot more in the future BUT I am NOT gonna KILL them!  
  
Leo: right so READ and REVIEW please. Have a good day everybody, buh bye!  
  
Hotaru: and remember your alphamabet! 


	4. ISO explained and the return of an old f...

Hotaru: ha four chapters already and no one has discovered my evil plot.  
  
Leo: you do know you just said that out loud don't you?  
  
Hotaru: huh? Oh damn, oh well. No big thing.  
  
Leo: now last time we left you with a cliffy which means we have to tell ya what happens this time.  
  
Hotaru: as if the people didn't already know that! Sheesh! Ok but first up yes Sailor Centauri SC is you. Secondly the language and junk might get a little strong in here but everyone should know this is all in good fun.  
  
Leo: right and if you want a disclaimer look at the other chapters. We're getting tired of saying it!  
  
Hotaru: yeah ok so there ya have it. Back to the story then. If we spell anything wrong like a name, don't hurt us!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei stared long and hard at her. He knew it was impossible but still...  
  
"We said we had a picture but we thought the real thing would be better" Michi said.  
  
"Now we don't need Crys" San whispered.  
  
"Still would be nice to have her" Amanda replied.  
  
"N-Nataku" Wufei asked. The girl smiled and nodded.  
  
"I see you still haven't changed much, Wufei? You don't seem happy to see me" she said.  
  
"How can this be, I watched you die" he asked.  
  
"Wrap it up Meiran, we have orders ya know" San hissed.  
  
"Wufei, come with us. Then I can explain. Please" Nataku cooed. He nodded obediently as a car pulled up. Clair was in the driver's seat.  
  
"Hello ladies, need a ride?" Wufei Followed Nataku (I like to call her that so I will) into the car and San, Michi, and Amanda looked over at Trowa.  
  
"No harm shall come to any of you if you come along peacefully" Amanda said. He nodded and got into the car.  
  
*~*~* at the base*~*~*  
  
"Ok Heero, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo are in the holding cells and under lock and key. Now the boss isn't gonna kill us" San said. The others nodded but Crys gave a derisive laugh. "What?"  
  
"If anything we've secured our spots in the graveyard" she answered. They threw up their hands in an 'I don't get it' motion. "Now that we've succeeded he has no reason to let us live." They all looked at her then at each other.  
  
"She's right" Clair cried out.  
  
"Why must you always scare her" Michi asked pointing to Clair.  
  
"Hey she isn't the only one who's scared" Crys snapped pointing to Michi's knees. "or am I just imagining the way they're shaking?"  
  
"You can see again" she asked. Crys nodded  
  
"Yeah so out with it already oh mighty leader, what are we gonna do? You know I'm right" Crys asked. Michi sat down on her bed and glared at the floor.  
  
"They're gonna do it" she muttered.  
  
"What" Clair asked. She didn't say anything, the others jumped to their feet and started to come forward to attack but Crys stepped between them and her.  
  
"The boys are gonna be put in ISO. For three days, if they live...there won't be much left to do the living" Crys said. "Michi knew all along but she didn't say anything because she knew you'd do this! Knock it off guys we have to save our own asses before theirs!"  
  
"Crys we can't disobey orders we'll get ISO" Clair said.  
  
"Which is why we won't disobey orders, we'll just make the orders" Crys replied. They looked at her like she was insane. "Trust me." She walked out and everyone followed her to the door of the holding cell where the boys were.  
  
"What do you guys want" snapped the guard.  
  
"Watch it Roshin" Crys growled.  
  
"You of all people shouldn't say that. Hey Crys how many fingers am I holding up" he asked waving his hand in front of her face. She smirked.  
  
"Four and your thumb, now let me try" she said balling up her fist and punching straight in the face. "How many did you count?!" He fell to the ground and she grabbed the keys.  
  
"I got this covered" San said running after the second guard. Crys unlocked the door and walked in. She was immediately faced with a sweep of the legs which sent her falling till she turned, landed on her hands, and vaulted over their heads.  
  
"Hey guys its ok we come in peace." Clair said as she nimbly dodged a kick from Wufei. Michi closed the door behind her.  
  
"I'll stay and keep an eye out for anyone" she muttered. The four boys surrounded Crys and Clair. Clair didn't like the looks of it but as she looked over at Crys she found the strength to keep a stony face.  
  
"Any last words" Duo asked. Crys smirked.  
  
"Just one" she said "ISO." The boys looked curious and decided not to kill her at the moment.  
  
"You've said that before. What is ISO" Duo asked. Crys was about to answer when Clair pointed behind him.  
  
"Crys look at Quatre" Clair said. Crys and Clair brushed past them and moved over to the place where Quatre was sitting. (Don't hurt me Sky) He seemed to be staring at the wall or something. Crys waved her hand in front of his face then turned to the others.  
  
"Has he been taken out of here?" Crys asked. Heero nodded. Crys looked over at Clair.  
  
"He's been to ISO. There's almost no hope for him. But he can't have been in too long." Clair said.  
  
"He couldn't take it. Besides, by the looks of it this wasn't just ISO. He took a good beating as well" Crys replied. Clair nodded sadly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS ISO?!" Duo yelled. Clair looked over at him and sighed.  
  
"ISO is short for Isolation tank. Your stuck in a room and separated from all external stimulate. But that's not all of it. at any given time your subjected to different forms of torture. What's it look like" she asked motioning to Quatre.  
  
"Hmm interesting" Crys muttered. She checked his vital signs and temperature. "ice, wind, light, sound, and if I was a betting person, a baseball bat. Wood but still hmm."  
  
"He was frozen, stuck in what was as strong as a tornado, blinded, and beaten. I'm sorry but he probably won't snap out of it..." Clair stopped and looked over at Crys who had visibly stiffened. "What?"  
  
"Two suits, I can't-shhh" she snapped. They all stopped moving and talking and froze. She strained her hearing then sniffed. "I knew it, he's back. Damn it he was supposed to be dead! Who's...NO not her. Alright this officially bad."  
  
"Who, what" Clair asked. Crys got to her feet and brushed a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear.  
  
"Clair come, we must leave."  
  
"But what about them" Clair asked motioning to the guys.  
  
"They'll be fine, we'll free them later. Right now we a more pressing matter to attend to. Don't try anything" she added looking over at Duo. She tossed a small black thing to Heero then winked. "Trust me Hee-Chan and keep hold of that. You'll thank me later." Crys smiled a little as she and Clair walked out. They all (except for Quatre since he's been zombified) looked at what Heero had got.  
  
"What is it" Duo asked.  
  
"Projector" Trowa said. Heero pressed the button and an image of a floor plan and air vent system map showed up on the wall with little arrows and lines showing a way out. They all looked at it then at Heero.  
  
"She's planned this out before hand, she's good" Duo pointed out.  
  
"She's insane" Wufei snapped.  
  
"She's a genius. Look at the work she did." Duo objected.  
  
"She's one of us" Heero muttered. They looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
"What do you mean Heero" Duo asked.  
  
"She has the intelligence and grace of...well me. J Trained her but I don't know how...the only other person he trained besides me was...no it can't be possible" he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Crys" he whispered.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile at the MS hangar *~*~*  
  
"Sir its good to see you again" the Leader of the base said bowing. The man waved his hand dismissively as he passed through the crowd. He stopped half way through and turned looking out over the sea of human faces. He made a 'come here' gesture with his hand and Crys jumped over the crowd landing next to him.  
  
"You haven't changed much."  
  
"I try not to. Change is nothing but trouble." Crys replied as she walked beside him all the way to his room.  
  
"Crys please come in" he said as she hesitated at the doorway.  
  
"I seem to remember you saying that before and we both know what happened then now don't we" she said with a laugh.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining then"  
  
"Funny I don't hear me complaining now either" she muttered walking in and giving him a short kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I knew I'd be happy here" he said.  
  
"Welcome back...Zechs" Crys replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: GASP! Crys and Zechs are an item?!  
  
Leo: Heh how come Crys gets the fun guys?  
  
Hotaru: oh don't worry Amanda gets a guy too. He's a cutie too but uhh we'll have to wait and see about it.  
  
Leo: great! Anyway I hope you guys liked it.  
  
Hotaru: I did a lot of work in a very short time. DAMN MIDTERMS!!!!!!!!! They are too evil for me to fight alone.  
  
Leo: I shall face the evil alongside you fair Maiden *holds up a sword* tis a far, far, better thing I do today then has ever tis done before!  
  
Hotaru: Live free or DIE!!  
  
Leo: CHARGE!!!! *runs out of the room screaming*  
  
Hotaru: *snickers* that always works on her. Anyways have a good day and hope ya liked this chapter 


	5. the girls are listed!

Hotaru: hey everybody, much love to all my peeps out there! Anyways I love you people for all the cool reviews you gave me! Thank goodness my midterms are over. And better yet I didn't fail any of them *crowd cheers*  
  
Leo: that's a miracle  
  
Hotaru: hello Mary Sunshine, I suppose you had something to say now.  
  
Leo: eh not really...your doing a good job so far.  
  
Hotaru: *raises eyebrow* uh ok who are you and where's Leo?  
  
Leo: Mucho depression.  
  
Hotaru: that Talent Show was rigged I tell ya. So to get off the subject a little *sits in the black chair* where's my puppy?! *a cute guy walks out on all fours with a leash dragging behind him.* there you are *pets him* my loyal puppy. And this is why I enjoy the time we share.  
  
Leo: WHAT THE HELL?!!!!  
  
Hotaru: sorry...couldn't resist it. He's so cute! Go now puppy I'll see you later  
  
*"puppy" crawls away*  
  
Leo: that was sad Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: sorry  
  
Leo: we have to get to the story now!  
  
Hotaru: oh yeah sure ruin all my fun so we can amuse the fans!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late that night when Clair came knocking at Zechs's door.  
  
"Mister Marquise, Dego wants to talk to you" she called. To her surprise it wasn't Zechs that opened the door but Crys. What was worse she was only wearing a blanket. "What're you doing in there?"  
  
"I'll tell ya when you're older. Zechs is a little busy right now so tell Dego to-" Crys stopped as she looked up and saw Dego standing right behind Clair. "Hi Dego."  
  
"Put some clothes on and get the hell out" Dego snapped.  
  
"I-yes sir" Crys muttered as she walked back in and reached for her shirt, which was lying on the floor.  
  
"Crys what are you doing" Zechs asked as he got to his feet. He was only wearing a pair of boxers (drool) that he had put on when he'd heard the door.  
  
"Orders" she said sadly as she picked up the rest of her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Zechs sir, if I may, why would you want to sleep with this trash" Dego asked pointing to Crys who was leaving. She glared at him. Zechs was about to say something but Crys gave him a look that said not to fight it.  
  
"Good night Zechs sir" Crys said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Dego what do you want" Zechs asked pulling on his clothes slowly.  
  
"Sir I needed to talk to you. I'm glad your back but my superiors are questioning your judgments. And the girl your sleeping with is going to be killed why her" he answered getting way off track. Zechs looked over at him curiously.  
  
"What do you mean? Who's going to kill her" He asked.  
  
"My superiors feel she's nothing but a distraction along with her other female friends." Dego replied.  
  
"I do hope you have better things to talk about than this" Zechs said testily. Dego nodded.  
  
"s-sir as I was saying they think that you might not fully be on our side and are requesting your presence at a hearing" he stuttered. Zechs smiled (drool again. I love his smile!)  
  
"Yes tell them I'll be there, now please go" Zechs said. Dego left and Zechs escorted him to the door. The door was closed for only a minute when Crys walked back in with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, now where were we" she asked. Zechs smiled and took his shirt back off.  
  
"Oh I think I know where"  
  
*~*~* in the holding cell with the G-Boys (nice cover)*~*~*  
  
"This Girl's serious about this isn't she" Duo muttered as he looked over the plans.  
  
"She has it all worked out. This plan will work" Trowa said.  
  
"Of course it will" Heero snapped.  
  
"Yeah don't doubt her, She knows what she's doing" Amanda said appearing at the door.  
  
"What're you doing here" Duo asked.  
  
"I got caught let's leave it at that" she answered.  
  
"Whatever so can you fix Quatre or what" Duo asked.  
  
"ISO isn't reversible by means of Physical Work. It's all mental; he has to fight for it. Unfortunately he doesn't have long, you guys have been listed" Amanda replied.  
  
"Why can't you people ever say what you mean to say and not use these little names that no one understands?" Duo yelled.  
  
"Because if people, normal people, knew what we were talking about then we'd be in arrested" Amanda said "Listed means your gonna be killed at dawn, and in front of everybody too."  
  
"Geez you guys are pretty childish" Duo muttered.  
  
"I concur" Amanda said. The door opened again and this time it was Nataku and San.  
  
"We've come for Maxwell and Wufei" San said.  
  
"They called Nataku in for this" Amanda asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, they want her to suffer a little before she's transported." San whispered.  
  
"Wufei I'm sorry but orders are orders. Besides I'm not even the Nataku you loved anyway" Nataku said as she slapped the cuffs on him. San did the same to Duo and they marched them both out.  
  
"Where the hell is Crys when ya need her" Amanda muttered.  
  
*~*~*At the ISO Building*~*~*  
  
"Tis a true shame it has to happen" Sam muttered as he walked past the ISO place. News of the Listing had struck all the guys rough. Too bad the girls didn't know. They were officially listed but the news hadn't carried that far yet. San and Nataku walked up and San glanced at the list then stared at it.  
  
"Nataku we're-we're listed" San hissed.  
  
"What? No way" she looked at it then at San.  
  
"We gotta find Crys, we're going tonight!" San snapped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: short chapter but my creativity was draining and Leo-  
  
Leo: *sits on the couch and pouts* stupid judges!  
  
Hotaru: she's off in her own little world so goodnight for now folks, more coming I promise. 


	6. plans and hints of secrets

Hotaru: hi everyone it's me again. This is the sixth chapter of our wonderfully written story thingy majig. Let me see I had my speech written here, its somewhere *looks around* where oh where did my poor speechy go.  
  
*puppy walks out with a list in his mouth*  
  
Leo: I thought I told you not to bring that in here anymore.  
  
*puppy whimpers*  
  
Hotaru: oh you hurt his feelings! It's alright puppy, the mean old scary witch isn't gonna hurt you *pets puppy* now listen up folks. One: ok sky I have one problem here, BAKURA AND HEIAD ARE MINE!!!!!!! Actually hold up a sec I claim Heiad and Yami Bakura *hugs plushies* yay!! Sesshie's mine too M-I-N-E!! Secondly I thank all my reviewers for the reviews. They really help me and Leo write this.  
  
Leo: Hotaru you're starting to scare me! Stop before I have to shoot you...or make Crys a lesbian.  
  
Hotaru: ok I'll stop now *sits down quietly* me sorry.  
  
Leo: much better! Now on with the story, let's see if we can get Crys out of the bedroom.  
  
Hotaru: HA!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dammit Crys open the door" San yelled as she pounded on Zechs's door. The door opened and Crys appeared.  
  
"Do the words 'do not disturb' mean anything around here" she asked testily.  
  
"Crys we have more important things to worry about than you getting some!"  
  
"Nothings more important than me getting some! What is it" Crys growled.  
  
"We've been listed!" San hissed. San expected her to be mad, or surprised, or something but she never thought she'd react like she did. Crys laughed.  
  
"Of course we have! Damn it's like when I start talking you stop listening! I told you it would happen but don't worry about it, we're out tonight I swear to it" Crys said "now if you don't mind I have matters to attend to." San grabbed her wrist and yanked hard.  
  
"Crys get over yourself! The team comes first everything else is second! So quit that and come on! We have plans to initiate" San yelled (didn't she say in chapter 2 that missions come first?)  
  
"Plans" Zechs asked walking up behind Crys.  
  
"Yep, we're blowing this pop stand. The plan's pure genius! But for security reasons, and because of my witchy partners, I can't tell ya. Sorry Zechs gotta go..." at that point San had started dragging her down the hall.  
  
"Crys this is very important, you can flirt later."  
  
"See the funny thing about that is, no I can't! We'll be gone and he'll be here, I come back I get arrested or worse, I can't flirt between bars it throws off my groove, so find a more responsible person I'm goin back there" Crys snapped trying to get free. San wasn't about to listen though, she knew Crys was just being a brat and would still help them.  
  
"Let's go we gotta save the guys first" san said. Crys stopped at turned San around to look at her.  
  
"Alright you want this done right? You came to the best girl for the job. But let's get this straight San if I'm in charge it means I'm in charge. What I say goes, got it?" Crys asked. San nodded "Ok then, get the ladies into the dorm room I'll be there in five minutes. There's something I have to take care of first." San walked off and Crys ran back to Zechs's room.  
  
"I thought you had a plan" Zechs said opening the door.  
  
"Cut the crap and come with us" Crys snapped.  
  
"What? I can't go"  
  
"Ya can't stay either" Crys replied. "Look I'm going if you don't it's your choice, but you'll never see me or my team again. Except maybe at our funerals." With that she kissed him and sprinted off.  
  
*~*~* At the dorm room *~*~*  
  
"Okay is everyone here?" Michi asked. Crys stepped into the room and the others nodded. "Then let's begin. Crys, this is your show."  
  
"Thank you Michi, this shouldn't be too hard to pull off. First we need someone in the vents to show the boys out, Clair's the lightest so I think she should take this job. Anyone got a problem with that?" Crys asked they all shook their heads. "While Clair and the boys are getting to the vents, we'll need a way to ensure that no one's gonna walk in on them while it's happening."  
  
"Wait there aren't any vents in the holding cells" San interrupted.  
  
"Yes there are they're just hidden." Crys replied.  
  
"How do you know about it then?"  
  
"Only top ranking soldiers know about it, like Zechs, so it just happened that the question came up in the pre-planning stages" Crys answered blushing a little. "Anyway trust me they're there. So anyway San think you can watch the door. We're gonna have worse problems but we need the guys later on so they gotta live!"  
  
"No problem but are they gonna listen?" San asked.  
  
"They aren't gonna have a choice in the matter. Ok now its time for the big part in this. If this don't happen we're all screwed so who ever goes know this, if you mess it up...we'll all kill you"  
  
"If we're alive to do so" Michi added. "So why not send you and Nataku for it. You're the most responsible ones in the group."  
  
"We are" they asked.  
  
"They are?!" the others hissed.  
  
"Yep so what are the rest of us gonna do oh general Yuy" Crys glared at her.  
  
"Don't call me that" Crys snapped.  
  
"Yuy? Isn't that the last name of that Heero guy?" San asked.  
  
"Hey Michi Winner isn't exactly an honest person either" Crys growled  
  
"Hey can we stop with the name game" San yelled. "I've seen everyone's files and I know what we don't wanna admit alright but let's focus here!!!"  
  
"She's right" Clair said  
  
"I hate when she's right" Crys and Michi muttered together.  
  
"Okay now the distraction part can be supplied by Crys and Nataku" San said.  
  
"Bingo! Not a problem, I can cause any kind of distraction we want. I'd prefer death and destruction but...wait I'm in charge here!!!" Crys yelled.  
  
"Not right now! All we have to do is blow up the main wall and high jack a shuttle or some MS's right? Not a big deal but Crys was right the distraction's gonna be key. Crys we'll need Nataku with us, think you can handle it alone."  
  
"Oh hell yeah! I'd love to handle this alone, less people who might get hurt."  
  
"Don't be Heero" Michi snapped  
  
"Don't you mean don't be A hero?" Clair asked.  
  
"No, she doesn't. Alright that's it Michi I've put up with you long enough" Crys yelled tackling her. Michi kicked out and nailed Crys in the ribs. Michi got up and pointed a gun at her.  
  
"Feeling lucky Crys?!" Michi asked. Crys got up slowly and smirked. "I'll do it ya know!" Crys nodded and before Michi could even blink her gun was in Crys's hand and pointed straight at Michi's forehead.  
  
"You know I can so don't make me say it. Well?" Crys said  
  
"Alright already I give" Michi said.  
  
"Good" Crys replied firing.  
  
"Michi" Clair Shrieked.  
  
"What'd you do that for Crys" San asked grabbing the gun away from her. "You killed Michi!" Crys pointed to where Michi was lying. She kneeled down and brushed her hair back. The bullet had grazed her ear but nothing else was wrong.  
  
"She tripped and hit her head she'll be awake in a moment I think. She ain't dead though" Crys explained. Michi's eyes opened slowly and she looked at Crys  
  
"Traitor" she muttered  
  
"Hardly! Can we just get this over with before they come for the boys or worse...us!" Crys asked  
  
"Right we'll start at exactly 11 hundred hours (that's 11 o'clock for anyone who doesn't know military time. BTW its 10:50 there) and work out from there. At the max it should take us twenty minutes, any longer and we'll be caught for sure." San said. Everyone stood at attention and nodded. "Ok troops, let's move out!" Everyone split up and left the room in different directions.  
  
*~*~* with San and Clair *~*~*  
  
San knocked out the two guards on duty and helped drag then into the holding cell. The boys were surprised when this happened, the girls were nuts! Until Trowa reminded them of the projector.  
  
"All quiet on the western front" San whispered into the walkie talkie.  
  
"Keep your eyes open Eagle" Michi's voice replied. San put the walkie talkie away and stood in front of the door.  
  
"Guys lets keep it quiet" Clair said. They all nodded and Clair motioned for Trowa to come forward. "I need to get up to the hidden vent, hold still please." He nodded and helped her climb onto his shoulders. She reached up and just barely reached the plate. She unhooked it and handed the plate down to Heero, who put it gently on the ground. She jumped down off of Trowa's shoulders and pulled out her own walkie talkie.  
  
"The Barn Door is open" She muttered.  
  
"Gotcha Farmer Brown" Michi replied. "Wait till the signal."  
  
"Understood"  
  
*~*~* With Nataku, Michi, and Amanda *~*~*  
  
Michi and Nataku had just unlocked the door to the vault. They all stood in front of the door as Amanda loaded money into their bags. The whole plan was centered on getting the cash and getting the hell out of there. (AN: we don't own Ocean's Eleven.)  
  
"This isn't gonna work" Amanda said.  
  
"Shut up and get the green. It'll work!" Michi snapped. Amanda hauled out the bags and Nataku and Michi grabbed two each. There were six duffel bags in all. Michi held up her walkie talkie "the chicken's are in the coop. The eagle has landed."  
  
*~*~* With Crys *~*~*  
  
"The eagle has landed." Came Michi's message. Crys looked up from the device she was working on and grabbed her Walkie Talkie.  
  
"well the eagle's gotta keep his tail feather's on! I'm almost done!" She snapped.  
  
"Move it Cowgirl we ain't got the time to wait" Michi hissed. Crys set the walkie talkie down and hooked up the last few wires.  
  
"We're set; the pigeons are at re-" Crys suddenly found a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Crys? CRYS?! Are we a go or not?!" Michi asked. Crys struggled as a strong pair of hands restrained her. She bit down on the fingers and heard a loud cry of rage.  
  
"GO GUYS GO" she yelled. A straight punch from the stranger found her chin and knocked her flying to the ground. She groaned and glanced at her watch. 10:59?! Oh damn! She reached for the button to trigger the device but her fingers were crushed under his foot.  
  
"You aren't pressing that button" he said. She gaped at him then glared.  
  
"Wanna bet?!" She got up and knocked him flat unconscious. She pressed the button just as her watch changed to 11:00. The clock on the device started counting backwards from 2 minutes.  
  
"ROCK ON SISTERS" Crys yelled to no one as she ran across the grass.  
  
*~*~* With Clair and San *~*~*  
  
Four guards were on the floor in the cell by the time 10:59 rolled around.  
  
"GO GUYS GO" Crys yelled. Trowa and San ran to the wall and started hoisting the guys up to the vent. Clair was first in and the rest followed. When it came down to San and Trowa she pushed Trowa up and then he pulled her in. They were all crawling through the vent shafts. The whole base shook from the force of the blast.  
  
"What was that?" Duo asked.  
  
"That was our distraction which means we have to hurry now go" San snapped. Clair reached the exit vent and tried to push it open.  
  
"It's stuck" she hissed to the guys. Heero pushed past her and kicked the vent out. They all landed on the ground right outside the hangar where the shuttles were kept.  
  
*~*~* Michi, Nataku, and Amanda *~*~*  
  
As the base shook Michi, Nataku, and Amanda exchanged looks.  
  
"That's our exit cue ladies, let's rock this place like a hurricane (AN: don't own the song either)" Michi said. They all picked up the bags and crept out to the door that led outside. They were about to open it when it slammed open and three soldiers carrying REALLY big guns ran in. They pointed the guns at the ladies and Amanda screamed.  
  
"Drop the cash ladies and no one will get hurt" the lead soldier said. Michi smirked as someone tapped him, and his partners, on the shoulder. They turned around and were immediately knocked out by Duo, San, and Clair.  
  
"Let's get to the hangar and get our ass's outta here" Michi ordered. They all ran to the hangar and snuck in. Everyone was in an uproar over the explosion and as the crew (that's the g-boys and the girls) got up to the catwalks unseen (don't ask how) they looked down as all the soldiers gathered around in a circle around someone.  
  
"Umm you got the wrong girl?" Crys said as all the soldiers pointed a gun at her. She was that someone in the middle.  
  
"You were found at the scene of the crime" one guy yelled.  
  
"Eh heh you aren't gonna shoot me over that are ya?" She asked. The hail storm of bullets was all the answer she got.  
  
"CRYS!!!" Clair yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: drawing to a close we are.  
  
Leo: aw but will Crys escape? And what of the others?  
  
Hotaru: many question you have my young padawan.  
  
Leo: Yoda you are?  
  
Hotaru: correct you are.  
  
Leo yeah well you know the drill. Review please!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Review you must. Not reviewing leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering. Path to the dark side this is! 


	7. death and escape

Hotaru: heh this chapter might be a little short but we wanna save the Epilogue for another chapter.  
  
Leo: right and we just got to watch this Super Cool movie called X...it's really cool!  
  
Hotaru: and it's sorta where we're pulling this from. So we don't own X, Cowboy Bebop, or anything else for that matter.  
  
Leo: Bingo! Sorry but we gotta get to the story before the nice people out there fall out of their chairs from anticipation!  
  
Hotaru: right so on to our chapter of doom *thunder and lightning*  
  
Leo: *smacks Hotaru* knock off the sound effects!  
  
Hotaru: okay sure I got nothin to lose. On with the story!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"CRYS!!!" Clair yelled. She wanted to jump down and save her but San grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"It's too late for her but not for you now come on" San snapped dragging her into the shuttle Michi had kicked open.  
  
"Crys...she's gone" Clair whispered as she sat down.  
  
"Clair-" Michi started but a look from San silenced her.  
  
"She's gone, she isn't coming back, let's go!" San yelled.  
  
"Heartless" Clair muttered.  
  
"Let's see if we can fly this bird outta here" Duo said seating himself in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Pick it up Shini we ain't got the time to wait" San said. The shuttle powered up and flew out of the hangar with at least a hundred MS's behind them. The boys were shocked when Quatre came forward and suggested blowing them out of the sky.  
  
"The effects haven't fully worn off yet. It won't be necessary" Nataku replied. She pointed to the window as all the MS's exploded.  
  
"How...?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Crys I suppose, even in death she out did me" Michi said with a small smile.  
  
"She was a fool" Heero muttered. In an instant all the girls (cept San) were at his throat.  
  
"You had best hold you tongue lest I yank it out of your head" Michi hissed.  
  
"I can speak about her anyway I wish" Heero snapped. They were about to attack him when San gave a low growl.  
  
"Not Now! Take him out later we're not out of the woods yet" she warned.  
  
"It's the Epyon" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"What?! NO!!" San sat down suddenly with a grim look on her face.  
  
"San" Michi asked running to her side.  
  
"All that work, she died in vain...she died in vain!" San jumped to her feet and ran to the door of the shuttle. Clair met her there.  
  
"Don't be a fool! What would killing yourself do?!" Clair asked slapping her across the face. San clutched her cheek and broke down crying. She sat down and pulled her knees up against her and buried her face in them.  
  
"Epyon's hailing us, what do we do" Duo asked looking at San. Michi stood up tall and stepped up to right behind Duo.  
  
"Put Zechs on screen" she ordered.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Duo said pressing the button. Zechs appeared on the screen with a look of desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Let me speak with Crys" he said. No formalities, straight to business.  
  
"She's Dead" Michi said, her voice breaking mid-sentence.  
  
"No" he whispered. His eyes dulled a bit as he fell back in his seat.  
  
"Zechs she died honorably" Michi said.  
  
"Honor? Honor won't bring her back to me! (Sappiness warning!) My one love...they've destroyed the only thing I lived for!!!" His face disappeared from the screen as he descended upon the base and began destroying it.  
  
"ZECHS STOP" Clair yelled.  
  
"He's lost it, he's gone Zero on us" Michi muttered.  
  
"She could still be alive down there!! He could be the one killing her we have to-" Clair stopped as Michi put her hand on Clair's shoulder, it reminded Clair a lot of Crys, and as she looked up she saw that same glow in her eye's that Crys had always had.  
  
"This is his Justification to it all. He's cleansing himself" Michi said calmly "he needs this."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Duo take us out of here. We have a funeral to plan." Michi ordered. He nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: like I said, short but pretty cool if ya ask me. Hope ya like it SC  
  
Leo: and everyone else too!  
  
Hotaru: right how could I forget that?  
  
Leo: you forget everything!  
  
Hotaru: *blushes* yep but at least I'm happy in my forgetfulness. Stay tuned everybody for the 8th and final chapter of Enigma. Unless we do a sequel *looks at Leo* please?  
  
Leo: NO WAY!!!!  
  
Hotaru: what if the Reviewers ask for it?  
  
Leo: *sighs* then I'll consider it... 


	8. the parting of ways

Hotaru: whelp it's been a blast folks but like all good things this must come to an end.  
  
Leo: Gonna miss you guys *sniff*  
  
Hotaru: hey Leo we're coming back with an Epilogue, and a 10th chapter to give out our reviewer awards!  
  
Leo: oh...yay!  
  
Hotaru: Yep, Yep, Yep, that's all in the future let's look at the present!  
  
Leo: PRESENTS?! WHERE?!  
  
Hotaru: I mean the here and now! Let's go for it buddy!!!  
  
Leo: RIGHT YEAH!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the girls and the g-boys (minus Wufei cuz he's an insensitive ass-) (Hotaru!) (Huh oh yeah sorry) were dressed in black as the guys lowered the casket into the ground and shoveled dirt onto it. Even Zechs was there and there wasn't a dry eye in the group.  
  
"She would've liked the nice spot we picked for her" Clair muttered. It was a shady spot under a beautiful cherry tree, and it was the perfect time of year, the Cherry Blossoms were floating down to the ground gently.  
  
"She must have been some girl" said a stranger dressed in black jeans and a blue jean shirt. She was also wearing dark sunglasses.  
  
"She was the best Soldier ever" Michi said.  
  
"What about the second funeral you attended today" the girl asked.  
  
"Our friend San, she had a nervous break down and hung herself." Clair answered tearing up a little  
  
"She was off her rocker" the girl asked.  
  
"Watch your mouth" Michi snapped.  
  
"Oh Michi you couldn't spring for a fancier tombstone? You are after all a member of the luxurious winner family" she replied with a smirk.  
  
"How did you...?" Michi reached out for her sunglasses. The girl grabbed her wrist and twisted it up behind her back before Michi could blink.  
  
"I do believe we've gone through this before" she hissed. She let go and Michi turned and smiled.  
  
"Crys?" Michi asked. Everyone looked at the girl and it was really quiet for a minute. She pulled off her shades, revealing two black eyes, and smiled.  
  
"In the flesh" she replied. All the girls moved in to hug her but she had already jumped into the tree branch above. "No hugs please! Still a little sore over here from my miraculous escape."  
  
"What about from me" Zechs asked. She jumped down and landed in his arms.  
  
"I think I can make an exception for true love" she muttered kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"How did you get away alive" Clair asked.  
  
"Simple really, the guys gave nothing but cross fire and kept shooting themselves and not me. So I crawled away and "borrowed" an MS for the ride to my own funeral. And what a lousy one it was. I didn't even get a eugoogally? (We don't own Zoolander) how cheap is that!" Crys explained as she reluctantly got to her feet.  
  
"My god you make it sound easy" Clair said. Crys looked over at Heero and smirked.  
  
"It is easy, for one of us"  
  
"Hey guys did it ever bother you what san said" Michi asked. "About us all having some secret we wanted hidden. She took em to her grave and I wanna know. How about we go around in a circle and admit?"  
  
"NO WAY" came the unanimous answer from everyone.  
  
"I gotta go; I'm due back at the office any minute. Later much guys" Crys said turning and walking away. Zechs ran after her and stopped her.  
  
"I'm coming with you" he said holding her hands in his.  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"I thought I'd lost you, I need you to be with me again. Please, I'm coming with you either way" he said. She looked into his soft Blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Well then what else can I say but yes" she asked. They both turned and walked away.  
  
"I have a date tonight" Amanda said "so I guess this Group's officially disbanded. Cool so I guess this is the long goodbye huh?"  
  
"Yeah guess it is, but who knows. We might see each other somewhere down the road" Clair replied.  
  
"See ya down the road ladies" they all turned and walked off in separate directions. The boys did the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hotaru: this was just a small way to lengthen our story. I promise the next chapter is the last on in the story.  
  
Leo: unless you somehow manage to talk em into a sequel!  
  
Hotaru: I'm working on it alright! 


	9. the last shot fired

Hotaru: alrighty well this is our epilogue...  
  
Leo: why must the good ones go?!!!  
  
Hotaru: huh where am I goin?  
  
Leo: I said good one's not stupid ones!  
  
Hotaru: hey, that was harsh bud! I personally feel that a sequel would be fun...but SOME people *points to Leo* just don't wanna see it happen.  
  
Leo: hey don't try to get the reviewers on your side!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you find them" Michi asked. Amanda shrugged.  
  
"I found Clair, we both know where San is and Nataku and Wufei ran off somewhere. And God only knows where Crys and Zechs are." Amanda answered.  
  
"Did you check his bedroom" Michi muttered. She was pacing up and down. She was wearing her wedding dress and two ladies were trying to fix it as she did.  
  
"Look it's almost the big day, stop worrying already your making me nervous" she replied.  
  
"Crys can only be found when she wants to be...you know her, probably off hurting someone for something"  
  
"Yeah but she always said she'd be here for this, for me. We argued a lot but she was always there when I needed her" Michi sighed.  
  
"Gee Michi if I had known that's how you thought of me, I might have been nicer to ya" they both turned and saw Crys sitting in a chair, once again with the shades.  
  
"Crys! How did you get in" Michi asked.  
  
"Your wonderfully polite Brother let me in, speaking of brothers...mine should be hanging around here somewhere. You know I never forgot what you told me, when we first met." Crys smiled as she thought about it. "All people were meant to see, hear, and do, great things. But only a few ever do your one of the few. And for the longest time I never understood what you meant, I couldn't grab it, but now..." she smiled again as Zechs walked in and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello Michi, Congratulations" he said happily.  
  
"Thank you Zechs how are you and Crys doing" she asked.  
  
"We're fine" Crys said quickly cutting off Zechs. He nodded in agreement. Michi and Amanda gave them a look that said 'alright what's up?'  
  
"Just a bad experience" Zechs muttered.  
  
"Spill" Michi ordered. Crys got up and walked over to the mantle. She picked up a picture of the G-Boys and the girls on a nice sunny day. She remembered that day so well, but the night that followed was even more vivid. Images of blood, dying people, a girl standing above it all smiling wickedly, and the laughter of that girl echoed through her mind. Crys dropped the picture and fell to the floor. Zechs and the girls were beside her in an instant but she was already out.  
  
*~*~* Crys's Dream *~*~*  
  
it was a beautiful day and Crys was walking through, of all places, a graveyard. She somehow knew where she was going and when she stopped she read the tombstone in front of her.  
  
"San, I didn't even get to apologize for the accident." She muttered. She turned and saw another tombstone beside it, strange it hadn't been there before...she walked over and read the epitaph. "Death is but a window, which god slams on our fingers." Crys stepped back in surprise. Those words...Amanda had said them at least a hundred times. She read the name and gasped. "Here lies Amanda Quinton?!"  
  
"No, this isn't right!" Another three tombstones appeared out of no where and as she read them she started to cry. "Michi-she didn't even see her wedding! Clair, so young...she didn't deserve it! and me, I deserved it...probably died on the job" all of a sudden a winged figure landed besides her. It looked like Zechs but with Black feathered wings.  
  
"Yes, but this isn't necessarily the way it will happen"  
  
"Of course not, dreams only show one possibility at a time. Ya know you don't have to show me this! I thought you guys were supposed to help people not destroy there dreams with this crap" Crys snapped.  
  
"No we come to show you things that you, yourself, would see anyway. There is nothing here that doesn't have a meaning." He replied.  
  
"Let me wake up, I want to go back to my friends" Crys said.  
  
"I'm afraid this isn't over yet...your gonna suffer a lot more" his last few words echoed as the world around her shimmered and changed.  
  
"This isn't good"  
  
*~*~* meanwhile with Zechs, Amanda, and Michi *~*~*  
  
"She's just asleep I think" Michi said kneeling down and opening her eyelids slightly. Zechs looked worried but Amanda just sat down.  
  
"She's fine, she's just seeing, she's done this before" she muttered. They both stared at Amanda.  
  
"She has?"  
  
"Yes, she has but I'm not speaking" Amanda snapped. Crys jumped to her feet with a loud growl.  
  
"Look guys it's my business, just leave me the hell alone" she yelled storming out. Zechs followed behind her quietly.  
  
*~*~* a Half Hour before the Wedding *~*~*  
  
Michi was once again pacing in her dress. Clair, Amanda, and Nataku were in light purple bride's maid gowns. There was a dress on the back of a chair that was empty. No one had heard or seen Crys in a week, not even Zechs. He said that she'd told him to go home, that she had something she needed to do and would be back in a few minutes. But she never came home.  
  
"You look wonderful Michi" Clair said.  
  
"Thank you Clair" she muttered distractedly. She still hoped that Crys would come. Amanda read the look on her face and put her hand on Michi's shoulder.  
  
"She's coming Michi, you know how she likes to make a flashy entrance" she was trying to convince herself just as much as Michi.  
  
"Yeah that's probably it" she said.  
  
"Or she could be dead" Clair muttered. Amanda glared at her and Michi started sobbing.  
  
"Michi the bride should never cry on her wedding day" Quatre said walking into the room. Michi wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Your right Quatre, let's focus on the positives...I'm not dead?" Michi wasn't exactly good at thinking positive. Years of war made it hard for her to see anything other than a bloody and dark future.  
  
"You're getting married" Clair offered. Michi nodded and smiled a little. The small amount of time left was spent pacing some more. The time finally came to take the walk down the aisle. She linked her arm to Quatre's and stood next to him at the beginning of the red carpet. The must started and she and Quatre started to walk slowly. All eyes were on her as she reached her soon to be husband. The preacher had just started when a guy stood up and pulled out a machine gun.  
  
"Alright nobody move" he yelled. Everyone froze. "I'm come for the girl and then I'll leave-" he was cut off when a bullet went flying through his body, piercing the heart. Everyone looked up and as she turned they all caught a brief glimpse of a girl, with golden eyes and blue hair carrying a rifle, disappear into the shadows.  
  
"Who was that" Michi Heard her husband ask.  
  
"An old friend, who was just looking out for her sisters" Michi replied.  
  
*~*~* outside the church an hour after the wedding *~*~*  
  
Zechs was sitting on a bench when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Crys smiling down at him.  
  
"Was that-" she moved a finger to his lips to silence him and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I had a reliable source tell me that Michi wasn't a very popular person with the survivors of our base. They all blamed her for the attack and destruction because she was our leader. I was just looking out for her" Crys answered. He nodded and got to his feet.  
  
"hungry" he asked.  
  
"starving" she replied. With that they walked off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: Cheesy ending?  
  
Leo: I think so.  
  
Hotaru: *sighs* I do too but lets let the people decide...alright so it was way too cheesy but it left us open for a sequel  
  
Leo: NO!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: but, but, but,  
  
Leo: NO BUTS!!!!  
  
Hotaru: *puppy dog eyes* Pwease!  
  
Leo: we'll think about it...  
  
Hotaru: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I win 


	10. Reviewer Awards

(imagine the VHS awards or the Oscars set. Hotaru and Leo walk out in nice dresses)  
  
Hotaru: well this is our REVIEWER AWARDS ceremony.  
  
Leo: everyone will get an award no matter what but we have some special guests, prizes, and awards to dish out.  
  
Hotaru: but first lets introduce my newest buddy and assistant to us...Jake Regatta!!!!  
  
*loud applause, Jake walks onstage*  
  
Jake: thank you folks, ya know when these two ladies told me about this little story I told them they would never get a review even if they paid for em. But they did the smart thing and didn't listen to me, and look how wrong I was!  
  
Leo and Hotaru: Damn straight!  
  
Jake: *laughs* they convinced me that the story was good and actually took my arm, sat me down, and made me read the story. When I say made I mean they MADE me read it. Hotaru would smack me upside the head if I looked away. I got into it and then got actively involved in the project. While the girls slaved over the computer, I sat on Hotaru's water bed next to them and just blurted out ideas.  
  
Hotaru: *pushes Jake away from the podium* that's enough from the ham gallery.  
  
Leo: a lot of hard work went into both writing and reading this story. Cuz let's face it, without you guys, the whole thing would've never gotten past the first chapter.  
  
Hotaru: So our first guest has come but we'd really like to bring these four ladies out, without whom, the story wouldn't even have happened. Let's have a round of applause for Michi, Clair, Crys, Nataku, and Amanda.  
  
*the four girls walk out and Hotaru, Leo, and Jake leave*  
  
Crys: yeah we know we're not real but hey, we ain't rich either!  
  
Michi: I am  
  
Clair: only cuz of your "half" brother, Quatre!  
  
Michi: yeah well at least my brother isn't a bum!!!!  
  
Crys: hey guys!!!  
  
Clair and Michi: what?!  
  
Crys: we sorta have ta hand out an award I think...  
  
Amanda: *holds up a golden letter* right and this award is for most *squints at cue card* most summarized review.  
  
Nataku: *pulls out an envelope and opens it* and the winner is.....CHARA!!!!!!  
  
*Chara walks up, gets award, and sits back down.*  
  
Crys: now be careful with this next duo, No one is safe from this gruesome twosome...  
  
Michi: we'll be back later on though for another segment!  
  
Crys: *reads 3 by 5 card* Yami Bakura and Yami?!!!! Oh damn, people are gonna die tonight.  
  
*girls walk off stage and Yami and Bakura (referring to Yami Bakura) enter on opposite sides of the stage*  
  
Yami: *grabs the mike* this world is great and these two girls  
  
Voice from off stage: AND JAKE!!!!!  
  
Crys from back stage: SHUT IT JAKE!!!!  
  
Bakura: oh Ra! How is it that I always end up surrounded by idiots?!  
  
Yami: watch it tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Baka Pharaoh!!!  
  
Yami: Kisama Tomb Robber!!!!!  
  
*both start fighting*  
  
*~*~* backstage *~*~*  
  
Hotaru: why oh why did we make em go on stage together?!!!  
  
Leo: happy compromise between me and you  
  
Hotaru: oh yeah...  
  
*~*~* on stage *~*~*  
  
*Yami and Bakura are lying unconscious on the ground*  
  
*Yugi and Ryou walk out*  
  
Yugi: this next award is for one of their most interesting reviewers out there. Is uhh Skydancer in the building?  
  
*Skydancer raises hand*  
  
Ryou: well you just won the insanity award!!!  
  
*Sky walks up, gets award, hugs Ryou, and sits back down*  
  
Ryou: *blushes* uh yeah. Well our next guests are *screaming, gun shots, and explosions in background*  
  
Yugi: *glances behind him* insane...let's get outta here.  
  
Ryou: I'm with you mate.  
  
*both walk off*  
  
Hotaru: alright it's half time, so to speak, and for your enjoyment we've brought out takes from the show (AKA story) that we know we like.  
  
*~*~* Backstage *~*~*  
  
Crys: who signed that waver for out takes?!!  
  
Clair: I might have...  
  
Crys: CLAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clair: Sorry?  
  
*~*~* on stage *~*~*  
  
*~*scene where Crys kicks open the door*~*  
  
Crys: *steps back and kicks door* *door stays closed* uhh guys?  
  
Quatre: *from other side of door* *laughs his head off*  
  
Crys: shut up Winner!  
  
*~*Clair learns how to drive*~*  
  
*Clair speeds through an intersection*  
  
Crys: maybe I should drive!!!!  
  
Clair: don't be silly, you can't see!!!!  
  
Crys: by the way you're driving, neither can you!!!!!!!  
  
*Clair drives right off a cliff*  
  
Crys: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh damn it!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*Crys makes a point*~*  
  
"If anything we've secured our spots in the graveyard" she answered. They threw up their hands in an 'I don't get it' motion. "Now that we've succeeded he has no raison to let us live." They all looked at her then at each other. Everyone starts cracking up laughing.  
  
"Your right he doesn't have a raison to let us live" Michi says through laughter. Crys blushes.  
  
*~*Zechs arrives*~*  
  
Zechs: *steps off the shuttle* *trips and falls flat on face* owwww  
  
*everyone laughs*  
  
Random soldier: *laughing* Nice one Zechs, if that's how you fair on the ground we're screwed if we need you to pilot an MS.  
  
Other Random Soldier: Damn he's Baka!!!  
  
*~*San and Clair's part in the job*~*  
  
"The barn door is open" she (Clair) muttered.  
  
"Gotcha Farmer Brown" Michi replied. "Wait till the signal"  
  
"Hey how come I gotta be farmer brown?!"  
  
"Huh?" Michi asks  
  
"I mean, you guys are Frogs, Crys is a cowgirl, and San's an eagle. HOW COME I DON'T GET A COOL NAME!!!!!?"  
  
"Clair this really isn't the time to bring that up" Michi says  
  
"But it's really important!!!!"  
  
"CUT!!!!" Director yells "Clair do NOT question the scripts!!!"  
  
*~*~* Back stage *~*~*  
  
Crys: think they've had enough fun?  
  
Amanda: yeah I think so, hurry before they get to the after party!!!  
  
Crys: *walks behind screen and pulls random wires out of VCR* all done!  
  
*~*~* On Stage *~*~*  
  
Hotaru: since SOMEONE *glares at Crys* doesn't have any sense of humor...we'll get on with the Awards.  
  
Leo: the winner of our most helpful award...don't get us wrong folks you all helped us out but she gave encouraging words and at least six reviews. She is Sailor Centauri!!!!  
  
Hotaru: and as an added bonus we've arranged it for you to have your pick of Gundam pilots to spend a day with...  
  
*SC walks up and whispers to Crys*  
  
Hotaru: *nods* I suppose since your our best reviewer...yeah it'll work.  
  
Sc: I want Quatre and Duo!  
  
Hotaru: Yo Michi, grab your bro and his friend before they bounce!!!  
  
*~*~* Backstage *~*~*  
  
Michi: *grabs Quatre and Duo by the collar* Got Em. SC wants to talk to you two. *drags em on stage* *to SC* try to bring them back in one piece please.  
  
SC: *nods and takes em away*  
  
Hotaru: righty-oh then, no complaints here. Now if we could bring the girls back out for a minute for a big announcement, Leo can you come too?  
  
*everyone comes on stage*  
  
Leo: what's up?  
  
Crys: yeah, I thought we weren't coming till later.  
  
Hotaru: well yeah but see I wanted to make this announcement with you guys.  
  
Michi: somethin wrong?  
  
Hotaru: huh? Oh no not really I was just gonna say...*smiles* WE'RE DOING A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps up and down*  
  
Crys: ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Hotaru* we did it!!!!  
  
Leo: *smiles* yeah, yeah, but we have no idea what to do...and this is why we're glad we have reviewers!!!!!! Please make suggestions, we need ideas!  
  
Crys: *smirks* it was my winning personality that did it *peace sign* I rock.  
  
Hotaru: and we realized, with the help of SC, that we left a few questions unanswered so we'll answer them here.  
  
Crys: their probably all for Michi and Clair.  
  
Hotaru: no, you have one too.  
  
Crys: Hmm? Well what is it?!  
  
Hotaru: Explain the Heero thing.  
  
Crys: aw yes good question, too bad I don't have a good answer.  
  
Michi: basically they're brother and sister; actually she was cloned from his genes but trained differently and of course was a girl.  
  
Crys: *mutters* it's sad when your friends know more about you than you.  
  
Clair: but to set herself apart from Heero, she changed her eye and hair color. She also changed her name to Crys Hunter.  
  
Hotaru: *to Crys* so what's your real name?  
  
Crys: *blushes* erm...Crystal Marie  
  
Hotaru: what you don't have a last name?  
  
Crys: I personally don't think its any of your damn business!!!  
  
Hotaru: Fine!!!! Omae o Korosu Baka Onna!!!  
  
Crys: Kuso! Estupido Bendaha!!!  
  
*Crys and Hotaru leave on opposite sides of the stage*  
  
Leo: she never could stand anyone that was like her...and let's face it, Crys is exactly like her.  
  
Michi: *nods* Crys can't take it either.  
  
Leo: well the next Question is for Michi, Who'd ya marry?  
  
Michi: Eh I refuse to answer that...  
  
Leo: Spill!  
  
Michi: *whispers* Maxwell  
  
Clair: Why Duo?  
  
Leo: well that don't matter. We're running long here so will Crys and Hotaru get there asses out here PLEASE!  
  
*Crys and Hotaru glare at each other as they walk in*  
  
Hotaru: this is the time I'm sure some of you have been waiting for. When the Girl's spill their secrets for you.  
  
Crys: Whatever ya'll already know mine.  
  
Michi: mine too.  
  
Clair: I have a rap sheet longer than Crys's.  
  
Crys: you do?!  
  
Clair: *nods*  
  
Amanda: I'm not telling you anything! *runs away*  
  
Crys: aside from the fact that she actually loves Wufei she doesn't have anything to hide  
  
Michi: *shivers* are you kidding I'd hide that too if it was me.  
  
Hotaru: well the last awards are about to be presented. Honorable mention goes to Darkwolf, Artemis1082, and Dingzhe no Megami. We gotta go now see ya in the sequel.  
  
Leo: BYE!!!!! 


End file.
